L'Univers
by Dyssery
Summary: !SPOILER! À éviter si vous voulez vous garder le suspens de la fin de la série. L'Avatar. Créature omnisciente, omnipotente, et pourtant si absurdement inutile. Quel autre choix reste-t-il à une telle créature que celui de contempler l'univers ?


**L'Univers**

L'Avatar contemplait l'univers.

Dans la nef ovoïde qui lui tenait lieu de demeure, de sanctuaire, de refuge, il se laissait simplement flotter, immobile. Sous son corps libre de toute gravité, l'herbe ondoyait doucement au rythme d'une brise tiède. Des groupes d'arbres parsemaient çà et là cette pelouse parfaite, parfois agrémentée de ces structures de la même pierre claire que la nef, celles qui donnaient l'impression de lieux de culte millénaires et s'étaient avérées n'être que des constructions plus ou moins récentes, érigées à la fantaisie des créatures autochtones d'Ōban.

Un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire que l'Avatar était en transe. Peut-être même qu'il dormait, malgré sa lévitation. Après tout, un être aussi éloigné de tout ce qui est connu, aussi incroyable, aussi souverain, quoi d'étonnant à ce que le plus anodin de ses actes revête une solennité toute particulière ?

Mais l'Avatar ne dormait pas. Il n'était pas véritablement en transe non plus. Il contemplait simplement l'univers. Et c'était finalement l'acte le plus anodin de sa vie.

Peu importe ce à quoi il occupait son temps, l'univers s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il pouvait essayer de toute son âme de fuir cette connaissance, cette omniscience, elle s'imposait à lui et gangrénait son esprit de toute sa splendeur. Alors il avait choisi d'y faire face, de l'accueillir, l'accepter, la faire sienne, avec l'espoir que les choses deviendraient plus simples au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulerait. Moins douloureuses surtout. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Du moins pas encore.

L'Avatar contemplait l'univers.

Lorsqu'il décidait de se concentrer sur cette tâche, il relâchait le contrôle qu'il avait de son corps. Ce qui se manifestait d'une façon exagérément tape à l'œil : il retrouvait l'apparence qui était devenue sienne dans les premiers instants où il avait acquis le rôle qui lui incombait désormais. Sa forme humanoïde se tordait, se déformait, se distendait, ses membres se trouvaient alors plus allongés, plus indistincts, aussi. Mais surtout, et c'était ce qui le gênait le plus, il s'auréolait d'un éblouissant halo doré qui prenait le pas sur toute autre couleur qu'il pouvait arborer. Jusqu'à ses cheveux, qu'il avait toujours porté courts, et qui avaient certes leur originalité avec la dualité noire et orange qu'il avait affiché assez jeune, mais ce n'était rien comparé l'opulente traîne de lumière qu'il subissait désormais. À laquelle ses sourcils s'étaient assortis. Seule la peau mate de son visage perdurait au milieu du rayonnement. Et pour ajouter à cette flaque d'or qu'il était devenu, la marque de sa fonction s'épanouissait dans son dos, en la symétrie de trois filaments ondulés qui bouclait vers le haut à leur extrémité, et qu'il appelait ses moustaches d'Avatar quand il se sentait d'humeur joviale. Ce qui n'arrivait guère.

L'Avatar contemplait l'univers.

Quand il faisait ce choix de manière consciente, il pouvait diriger sa pensée où bon lui semblait. Les éléments qu'ils plaçaient au second plan se manifestaient tout de même, mais de manière diffuse, atténuée, et c'était toujours ça de pris. Au moins pour un temps.

S'il essayait de se révolter contre sa connaissance absolue de l'instant présent, ce qu'il tentait d'ignorer revenait systématiquement au premier plan de son esprit déjà fatigué. Tandis que s'il scrutait les évènements, il parvenait à maintenir ce qu'il souhaitait à distance, à défaut de l'occulter totalement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une curiosité malsaine et masochiste ne le fasse se pencher de lui-même sur ce qui le ferait le plus souffrir.

Il essaya. Il essaya vraiment. Il se concentra sur les Crogs, sur leurs guerres civiles qui faisaient rage depuis la destruction de leur flotte aux abords de la Terre il y avait des années de cela. Il localisa tous les membres du peuple de Ming et Skun, rechercha le nom de chacun et le déroulement de l'errance qui les avaient menés où ils se trouvaient. Il s'attendrit devant la nouvelle famille de Muir. Il se pencha sur une multitude d'êtres qu'il n'avait pas connu Avant. Mais ses efforts finirent par voler en éclats, comme toujours.

L'Avatar contemplait l'univers, mais une seule image emplissait son esprit.

Molly.

Il continuait de l'appeler Molly. C'était un défi, une révolte, une bataille. Sa connaissance absolue lui criait à chaque seconde qu'elle était Éva, mais il se défendait de changer sa façon de la désigner. Il l'avait connue en tant que Molly, était tombé amoureux d'elle en tant que Molly, était le seul à encore la nommer Molly. Il refusait son omniscience sur ce point. Il voulait ignorer qu'elle était Éva. Rébellion dérisoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait alors il le chérissait comme sa plus grande liberté.

Molly.

Il ne voulait pas penser à elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La douleur n'était jamais aussi vive que lorsque ses pensées se concentraient sur elle. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction d'elle. Il en revenait toujours à elle. À cette jeune fille, cette pilote au caractère bien trempé, volontaire, énergique, battante, colérique, courageuse. Sa coéquipière, son amie. Si seulement il y avait pu avoir plus. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus. Et il n'y aurait jamais rien. Alors son omniscience le torturait en lui montrant ce à quoi il avait renoncé. Ce que sa vie aurait pu être si les choses avaient été différentes.

Molly.

Il avait eu des béguins avant de la rencontrer. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de véritable histoire. Il n'avait jamais connu les caresses d'une femme, n'en avait même jamais embrassé aucune. Pourtant il savait tout de ce dont il s'agissait, mieux que s'il l'avait vécu lui-même. L'omniscience est cruelle. Ce n'est qu'un point parmi tant d'autres sur lequel elle peut le faire souffrir, mais il fait partie de ceux qui l'ont le plus atteint. La morsure de la jalousie l'avait déchiré dès le premier voyage de Molly sur Nourasia, désormais libérée de l'occupation Crog suite aux tensions internes auxquelles ces derniers devaient faire face… Non. La jalousie était déjà présente bien avant. Mais avant au moins, il était dans la course. Là il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à part contempler l'univers. Et voir tout ce qu'il renfermait.

Molly.

Il avait serré les dents alors que le prince lui faisait visiter la capitale. Il avait tâché de se concentrer sur une supernova lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant typique de chez lui. Il avait remonté les arbres généalogiques de tous les habitants de la planète Arouas quand ils étaient rentrés au palais. Mais tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Il était resté incapable d'ignorer les mains d'Aikka sur Molly, sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille, son corps contre le sien. Il avait eu l'impression de brûler vif, sa frustration et sa rage avaient explosé avec une violence inattendue dans sa poitrine. En entendant la femme qu'il aimait murmurer le nom de son prince, il avait envisagé pour la première fois de briser les règles et d'utiliser sa puissance d'Avatar pour lui-même. Il avait pensé avec une joie sauvage que le brasier qui consumait son esprit pourrait, sous une simple impulsion, consumer la chair de l'héritier nourasien. Mais un vent dévastateur était aussitôt venu dissiper l'incendie : quand bien même il évincerait Aikka, à quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Il était l'Avatar. Il n'avait plus de vie. Aussi fort qu'il le souhaiterait, elle ne serait jamais à lui.

Molly.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Lorsqu'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle culpabilise, qu'elle lui avait simplement donné l'occasion d'enfin accomplir quelque chose. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Après tout, il avait effectivement toujours souhaité accomplir quelque chose, pour faire honneur à son grand-père, l'éminent William Wilde. Il s'était toujours dit que s'il parvenait à réaliser un acte de suffisamment incroyable – au hasard, remporter la grande course d'Ōban – il pourrait laver son nom, persuader tous les terriens que non, son grand-père n'avait pas trahi durant sa captivité chez les Crogs. Devenir l'Avatar était un exploit comme un autre pour ça… Sauf que le gouvernement avait décrété que le dénouement de la course d'Ōban devait rester secret. Le nom des Wilde ne serait jamais rétabli. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience quand il s'était jeté dans la lumière pour prendre la place de Molly et évincer Canaletto.

Molly.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Pas à cause de son choix. Alors il lui avait servi cette histoire et elle l'avait cru. Mais quand l'équipe terrienne avait quitté Ōban – quand toutes les équipes avaient quitté Ōban – il s'était laissé aller. Pour la première et la dernière fois, il avait laissé le désespoir le submerger. Une simple larme avait roulé le long de sa joue alors qu'il les sentait l'abandonner. Parce qu'il avait renoncé à sa vie pour devenir un être qui n'était plus humain. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais de petite amie, d'enfants, de famille, ni même d'amis. Parce qu'il ne serait plus jamais rien d'autre qu'un souvenir dans la tête d'une poignée de personnes. Parce qu'il vivrait des millénaires quand ils s'éteindraient au bout de quelques dizaines d'années et qu'il ne serait alors définitivement plus que ce concept, cette créature déifiée, omnipotente et pourtant si absurdement inutile qu'était l'Avatar.

Molly.

Parce que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il pouvait techniquement tout faire à part annuler le court de temps – c'est-à-dire ramener les morts – et il n'avait le droit de rien. L'Avatar n'existait que pour une question d'équilibre. C'était horrible à dire, mais il comprenait un peu Canaletto désormais. Dix-mille ans. Dix-mille ans de puissance incomparable et aucun droit de l'utiliser de quelque façon que ce soit. Pour finalement se contenter d'organiser la grande course d'Ōban qui désignerait le prochain Avatar, abandonner tout ce qui constituait ce qu'on était, et se laisser mourir dans le silence et l'indifférence.

Molly.

Mourir. Don Wei était mort il y a longtemps déjà, emporté par un cancer du sang. Molly l'avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle que son père avait abandonnée, il l'admirait beaucoup pour avoir su reconstruire un lien avec ce dernier. Stan avait été tué dans l'explosion d'un hangar alors qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau prototype de star-racer. Koji s'était marié, avait eu deux enfants, trois petits enfants, puis son cœur avait lâché. Rick était devenu entraineur de pilotes, seul moyen qui lui restait pour vivre encore de sa passion. Il y avait consacré toute sa vie et toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce que l'âge et la fatigue l'emportent. Aikka… Aikka avait été assassiné. Un attentat contre la famille royale de Nourasia perpétré par des sympathisants des Crogs. Trois balles dans la poitrine avaient eu raison de celui qui était alors roi. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne qui se souvenait encore de lui avant qu'il ne devienne l'Avatar.

Molly.

Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, une perfusion d'eau saline enfoncée dans le creux de son bras si maigre. Ses cheveux auburn avaient été remplacés par des fils d'argent. Sur sa joue droite on arrivait encore à deviner l'étoile qui l'ornait dans sa jeunesse, mais sa pâleur de cendre rendait l'exercice difficile à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa présence. Son visage jadis si prompte à prendre une expression butée, le nez froncé, les yeux plein d'éclairs, était parcheminé de rides. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Une femme lui tenait la main gauche et une adolescente se rongeait nerveusement les ongles à son côté. Johanna et Maya. Sa fille et sa petite-fille. Parfaitement humaines toutes les deux, son histoire avec Aikka n'ayant pas dépassée le stade d'une amourette – nouvelle qu'il avait accueilli avec une satisfaction déplacée.

Molly.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle était très âgée, la médecine ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'apaiser sa douleur avant que ne vienne la visite de la grande faucheuse. Elle pouvait à peine soulever ses bras décharnés. Il y a peu, elle parvenait encore à sourire bravement à sa fille lorsque celle-ci ne supportait plus le silence et lançait une phrase dans le vide. Mais cela aussi elle en était maintenant incapable.

Molly.

Puis la fin arriva. Il n'y eut aucun changement d'atmosphère, aucun signale, aucun courant d'air glacé. Sa poitrine frêle cessa simplement de se soulever. Elle s'en était allée.

Avec elle, Jordan Wilde était enfin mort.

Avec elle, l'univers de l'Avatar venait de se désagréger.

Alors l'Avatar fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire pour les dix-mille prochaines années.

Il contempla l'univers.


End file.
